Marvel VS. Capcom: Infinite
Summary 'Marvel VS. Capcom: Infinite '''is a bit of a remake of the famous Marvel/Capcom crossover game where some of Capcom's finest characters slug it out with some of Marvel Comics' superheroes. Story The evil alien robot: Ultron has invaded the universe of Capcom and has formed an alliance with Sigma, but as Ultron was infected with the Sigma Virus, his esence has merged with Sigma and became "Ultron Sigma", this causes the universes of Marvel and Capcom to merge, and with it a new war begins where Ultron Sigma is now trying to destroy the 2 universes. The heroes from both universes are now trying to fight what seems like a losing battle against Ultron Sigma. With the help of Thanos, they come up with a way to find the 4 remaining Infinity Gems (as Ultron Sigma has the Reality and Space Gems) if they obtain the remaining gems, they maight have a chance at defeating Ultron Sigma. But thanos may have an agenda of his own. Game Modes Story Play the game's story and see what happens in the war against Ultron Sigma. Battle Play in many different modes, either Online, Arcade or play a single battle against a human player or the CPU. Training Mode Test your skills to become a better fighter in this mode. Mission Mode Complete set objectives in different scenarios in this mode. Options Set the game's options such as screen, sound and button controls in this mode. PlayStation Store Access the PlayStation Store to buy and unlock certain things in the game. Johnny's Reviews General Thoughts I was quite excited for this game as I was following this on Facebook and to find out that it had a more balanced roster with interesting and classical characters (something that Marvel VS. Capcom 3 didn't have) but was wary if it had Arcade Mode. But now that it had, I'm glad I played this game. Graphics The Graphics in this game is a very good blend of real and comical. The evience is in the character sprites which have a really good blend of real and comical. The lighting effects in the game also give the graphics the realism in the game. Of course the looks of some of the special moves also add to the greatness of these mixed graphics, and that is what I like, not too real and not too cartoonish. '''Grade: '''A+ Music The music on the other hand is similar that to an epic movie, what I like about the older MVC games that they had very interesting music, and I mean all of the music was interesting. Now the only silver linings of the game's music is that the characters have a remixed version of their theme songs which does give the music in this game some points. But the other pieces of music, nothing special other than it's that of an epic movie. '''Grade: '''C+ Sounds/Voice The sounds in this game are really good, the sounds of the hits, the lasers and even a blocked attack all sound pretty good, though not perfect, but still good enough. Though, the voices are a different story. Only a few known VAs actually reprise their roles for these characters, but some are replaced by different VAs and some of them just don't sound the same as they did before which stinks. '''Grade: '''C- Gameplay/Controls The gameplay is basically the same as it is in the older MVC games, the key to success is mastering the air combos (of course), but unlike in the older MVC games performing the air combos arew a bit more streamlined (though you can change this in the options menu) meaning that you don't have to really press a lot of buttons to actually perform any combos either it be on the ground or in the air. There is a new feature in this game, and that you can use the Infinity Gems, but unlike in ''Marvel Super Heroes however they have different functions and they are used very much like the Ultra Combos in Street Fighter 4 (they're used mostly in desperation). The controls are mostly the same as in the older MVC games, though you can change them in the options menu. Most of the special moves have a simple sequence as do the Hyper Combos, so no real TFG skills are required to pull some of them off. '''Grade: '''A Replay Value There are a lot of game modes to play. There's story, arcade, online and even mission mode. By playing these modes you can also unlock more colors for your characters as well as Online Labels and other things, but the extra content does seem a bit limited and most of them thus far are unlocked when you complete the game's story. Though, DLC is supposed to come soon and hopefully it'll raise this game's replay value. '''Grade: '''D+ Final Thoughts The game does seem a bit limited as Arcade Mode only has 7 battles and the roster is small (at the moment) but maybe with a bit of patience, this game will definitely come into it's own. I personally hope that it does, because Street Fighter 5 certainly didn't, and maybe his game will actually achieve this. '''Overall Grade: '''B-